mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Pokémon chapters
Pokémon The Electric Tale of Pikachu! | ISBN = 4-09-149341-6 | LicensedRelDate = September 5, 1999 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-378-7 }} | ISBN = 4-09-149342-4 | LicensedRelDate = December 6, 1999 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-411-1 }} | ISBN = 4-09-149343-2 | LicensedRelDate = April 5, 2000 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-436-4 }} | ISBN = 4-09-149344-0 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-494-4 }} Pokémon Adventures Magical Pokémon Journey Magical Pokémon Journey, known in Japan as , is a shōjo manga series. The manga is by Yumi Tsukirino and published by Shogakukan in the shōjo magazine Ciao. The main character, Hazel (Maron in the original Japanese version), sets off to catch Pokémon after a scientist named Grandpa agrees to make a love potion if she catches Pokémon. Hazel is after the heart of a boy named Almond. Most of the Pokémon in the manga series can speak a human language. The manga's plotline has nothing to do with the original video games. The first seven volumes of this ten-volume manga were published in English in North America by Viz Communications. The English manga is flipped to the Western left-to-right format. This manga is published in Singapore in English by Chuang Yi .A spinoff series, , features the adventures and exploits of Clefairy and Pikachu, as well as Torchic and Mightyena. Pocket Monsters Zensho A shōnen Pokémon manga directly based on the Pokémon games. It was released in 1998. It follows the plot of ''Pokémon Red and Blue Versions closer than any other Pokémon manga. Many details not included in other manga or the anime, such as the hunt for Warden Slowpoke's dentures, are covered. It was released in a single volume containing 10 chapters. It ends with the defeat of the Elite Four. Chapter 01: Prologue Chapter 02: Nibi City (Pewter City) Chapter 03: Hanada City (Cerulean City) Chapter 04: Kuchiba City (Vermilion City) Chapter 05: Tamamushi City (Celadon City) Chapter 06: Sekichiku City (Fuchsia City) Chapter 07: Yamabuki City (Saffron City) Chapter 08: Guren Town (Cinnabar Island) Chapter 09: Tokiwa City (Viridian City) Chapter 10: Sekiei Kougen (Indigo Plateau) Ash & Pikachu Ash & Pikachu (Satoshi to Pikachu in Japan) is a 6 volume manga series made by Takashi Teshirogi. The series follows the plot and characters from the anime. It is published in English in Singapore by Chuang Yi. Pokémon Gold & Silver The Golden Boys Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys (Japanese title: Pocket Monster Kin Gin Golden Boys) is a manga series based on the Pokémon games called [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'' and Silver]]. The series is made by Muneo Saito. All three volumes of Pokémon Gold & Silver are published in English in Singapore by Chuang Yi. Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire * Main article: Pokémon Pocket Monsters Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire is a continuation of the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga series which is based on the video games Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. It was created by Kosaku Anakubo and published by Chuang Yi in English. Pokémon Jirachi Wish Maker Pokémon Destiny Deoxys Pokémon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew See also *Pokémon *Pokémon (anime) *Pokémon (manga) *List of Pokémon episodes References Category:Pokémon manga Pokemon ja:ポケットモンスター PiPiPi★アドベンチャー